


Behind Enemy Lines

by Sunshinecackle



Series: How I Want [1]
Category: The Mist (2017)
Genre: F slur, Gay, Gore, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: It was all Adrian’s fault. If he wasn’t such a little gaywad, maybe Tyler would still be normal.





	Behind Enemy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So, Todd and I binged this entire series last night, and it was so good. Even if Adrian is a little shit, I still love him to death. He was my favorite from the first time we saw him. I ship him so hard with Tyler, it’s not even funny. Anyway, here we go! This week’s prompt was **Archetypes** , and I chose **The Scapegoat** for Adrian. This is a bit Tyler-centric, but that’s okay. Sadly, I ended up missing the posting date. xD So this is so late.

He looked so sad.

Something in Tyler wanted to beat that pout off of those delectable lips, get him bloody and disgusting so he didn’t have to deal with his feelings. They weren’t real, they were just… He enjoyed seeing Adrian looking like scared prey, draped over the locker room showers wall like some kind of beautiful angel. But those thoughts were gay, so very gay, and he couldn’t handle that.

His fist flew again before he could stop it, connecting with the other teen’s nose.

“You think you can get away with peeking on us, faggot?” He snarled, making Adrian flinch, and he begged him inwardly to stop looking so damn cute. Even with blood dripping down his chin, with bruises on his cheeks and probably other places, he was breathtaking. “This is all your fault!”

“Wha--” Dazed and confused, Adrian blinked a few times, slow, before forcing his eyes to focus on the teen above him. “Wh-what is…?”

Another growl left Tyler as he kicked him square in the chest, spitting on him shortly after.

“Know this, faggot.” He began, voice cutting like broken glass, “I’m not going to take this shit sitting down. Fucking grow up and act like a real man, or I’m going to fucking destroy you.”

He never knew just how much he would come to fulfill that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there we go! My first fic for these two, as well as the first one for this fandom on Ao3. I hope to see you guys in the next one!


End file.
